Covers
by LxiaNi
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover; that's what he learned as well. A story about a Lucario facing various obstacles to uncover the truth behind all that had happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there fellow Pokemon fans of yeah~! I'm here to present to you a **Covers**, a fiction originally by Nightdaze (Lucifer Black), revamped by moi. Why am I actually revamping this when another author made it? Well… Actually, this author couldn't finish it since he got mental blocked, and well… He told me once: If I can rewrite this, then do so.

So I did. But I did edit the whole plot idea. Seriously. Only thing that stuck was my Kirlia. After a while, he got word of it… And he approved. So yeah, I'm still safe with this. u I'm sorry if it's not that good. _So… Umm… Here goes nothing. C:_

*u*

**Chapter 1 - Jason's Dilemma**

"What, scared of me now?" The figure muttered, leaning near to him, their faces very close to touch.

He couldn't move, nor could he speak; the darkness was too overwhelming for him to try to do anything rash. He tried to shake his head to say no, but it was impossible. The figure was in absolute control.

A light chuckle and a small smirk spread across his face, his blood red eyes only seen by the Lucario. "You're too weak for your own good, you know that?" Before he could act, the figure grabbed him tightly by the neck, his pure anger shown in his eyes. "I **hate**weak Pokemon."

"I... I..." That was all he had managed to say when he threw him straight to the pitch black abyss, the seconds turning into minutes as he wondered when he'll eventually land in ground...

"**AHH!**" He yelled, sitting straight up from the bed. 'What an awful dream...' He thought, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself down. It was the first time that he had an actual nightmare like that, as far as he remembered.

Looking around, he saw that the room was very unfamiliar to him. The rooms were a nice shade of Cerulean blue, matching with the white ceiling and oak floors, and the furniture were homely enough. The walls were decorated with various wall paintings of the sea and the ocean, making the Lucario slightly calmer than when he woke up. But, why was it unfamiliar? Was this not his home?

"Awake already? Damn, good timing." The Lucario's ears perked up, locating the voice from outside the room. "Hold on, I'm going in."

The doorknob had a hard time twisting, he could see by the way it was shaking. But after a while, it finally opened, revealing a Buizel, cheerfully holding Cinnamon bread and two glasses of milk. The Lucario assumed he bought it from somewhere, but instantly shooed the thought away one he saw the frilly white apron the Pokemon was wearing. "So... how are ya feeling?"

'Do I know him?' He mentally judged the Pokemon; he looked nice enough. Probably gay too. And from the way that the Buizel was looking at him, maybe he was a friend. 'But why did I forget about something like that..?' Was he not that important to him? 'Oh well', he shrugged, "I'm feeling fine... I guess. My head hurts a ton, though."

He suddenly snapped his fingers, like he forgot something important and just remembered it now. "Oh yeah! Glad you reminded me Jay; I saw you unconscious last night at the Marsh.. Got decked by Austin, bro?" He casually took a slice of bread from the plate, taking a bite from it. "Nothing happened between you two, right?"

'Jay?' He mentally asked himself, 'Is that my name?' "I... err... I dunno. Who's Austin again?" Pausing for a second, he continued with his sentence. 'Maybe he knows something.' "And... who're you?"

The Buizel nearly slapped his face with a paw, giving him a strange look. "Oh right..." He said in clear understanding, besides that it was blatantly obvious- the headache, and the Lucario actually unconscious. "Amnesia. Stupid me, why didn't I notice it earlier?" Now finishing his bread, he pointed to the rather confused Lucario. "That means you dunno who you are. Basically, your name is Jason. Jason Black. Me? I'm the coolest Buizel on Sinnoh, your ultimate best friend, Wade." He stopped to drink some milk, then continued on, "And Austin is your girlfriend."

Ohh. So that's why this place... Ohhhhh. 'Wait, what...?' "Who's Austin?" He asked for a split second, then paused. " Wait, answer this first, Wade. Know anything useful? Like my parents, where I live... a Pokemon with glowing blood red eyes?" Of course, the Buizel had red eyes as well... But it wasn't that scary like that nightmare. Plus, he did say that he was his best friend. The weird feeling still didn't change, but a faded feel to it remains.

Wade thought about it for a second, actually pondering on whether to tell the Lucario or not. After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers, like he had found the right thing to say. "Ha! Well, Jay, thing is... Your parents are dead."

"Dead?" Jason looked at him in shock; He couldn't have been kidding, the Lucario's startled look on his face was proof enough that he was telling the truth. That, and he was a Lucario- Lucarios can sense some aura. Too bad his was just a faint one.

The Buizel nodded sadly, letting the Lucario absorb the sudden death of his parents. "...As for where you live and that weird Pokemon, I don't know. You never bothered telling me about your own life so I never got to learn anything from you..." He smiled a little, making Jason stare at him. "But I think I know someone who does."

The Lucario slowly raised a brow in curiosity; 'I never told my so-called best friend, but I shared my secrets to another Pokemon?' Must be someone special, Austin maybe. "Who?"

Immediately after that, the Buizel grabbed him by the paw and ran towards the door, a successful attempt to drag him outside. A smirk slowly spread across his face, a mysterious look in his eyes as they dashed together towards Sunyshore City.

'Why do I have the feeling that something strange is going to happen...' Jason couldn't help but think to himself as he followed suit, albeit clumsily as Wade still had his hand.. err, paw.

**  
"So tell me, Wade. Where are we again?" He knew he was in Sunyshore, but that's it. The house was somehow familiar, like the feeling he got from Wade's home- strangely comfortable. Wade simply grinned at him, knocking on the door like it's no one's business.

"Who is it?" A voice came from behind the door. To the Lucario, the voice was somehow serene, like he had been calmed down multiple times.. Had he?

"It's your worst nightmare~~" Wade sung in reply, making the door open slightly, revealing a dark red eye. Jason flinched at seeing it- It reminded him too much of that horrible nightmare.

"Oh." The voice said, losing its serene aspect to something more hostile. "It's you two." After the remark, the door slammed itself shut.

"Come on, we need your help here!" The Buizel pouted, "It's REALLY REALLY important~~"

For a moment, there was a long silence. But after a while, a click of the locks were heard, and the door slowly opened, revealing an irate Kirlia, looking at the Lucario with a threatening stare. Her tie seemed to match the color of her eyes, as both of them were bloody red. Jason gulped, feeling slightly scared of the Pokemon, but somehow... he felt safe seeing her.

Wade coughed once, getting the Kirlia to look at him next, the stare seeming to calm down. "He lost his memory." He said bluntly, sticking a thumb to the Lucario.

The Kirlia looked at him, slight sympathy shown in her eyes. But the anger wasn't all hidden. "Oh. So that's why." She muttered, stepping aside. "I see. Come in then."

Wade didn't hesitate and ran towards the couch. Jason, however, looked at her slightly. The Kirlia noticed this and just nodded in reply. Seeing so, he gradually went in, sitting next to the Buizel. Once she closed the door, the Kirlia then turned to her guests. "I see you made yourself quickly at home, Wade." She remarked, nearing the duo. Her eyes then drifted to the uncomfortable Lucario. "Ah.. you don't remember me then, right?"

Jason nodded, "I... think that I know you from somewhere. But..." He trailed off, noticing her small guarded smile. 'Why... won't she smile?' He questioned himself in his mind, but then shook it off. He remembered that her evolutionary line could somehow guess just what other Pokemon are thinking.

"Well, let me introduce myself again. My name is Xandra Devonne, a friend of Wade's..." He was completely sure he heard her mutter something. But it wasn't audible enough to be heard clearly. Wade could be seen chuckling slightly.

"Aw, come on Xan. Won't you tell him your relationship to him?" He smirked, Xandra shaking her head in the negative.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" He asked, tilting his head. Was Xandra special to him?

Wade's smirk grew wider, looking at the Lucario now. "Surely you remember something, right?"

"I said, he doesn't. NEED. TO. KNOW!" Xandra's sudden raise of voice made everyone nearly jump in their seats, including the Buizel's. Taking a deep breath, she gave a quick glimpse to Jason. "I need to talk to you. Alone, please. Meet me in the next room, door to your left." With that, she teleported away.

Once they were alone, both Pokemon managed to breath with ease. "Damn, she gets so riled up about a little fact." Wade commented, rolling his eyes.

"About what?" He asked, 'Was it so important?' He thought, eyeing the Buizel's devilish grin.

"Kinda...~" He chuckled slightly, "Fine.. Fine. I'll tell you." 'Even though Xandra will break my bones... probably.'

"Well?" The Buizel got up, neared the Lucario and whispered something in his ear. Jason's eyes widened, he didn't expect THAT coming. But he was his best friend, so he would know.

"Ask her yourself what happened." Wade grinned, sticking a thumb to the door. "I know she's waiting for you~"

"Yeah, yeah... I will." He muttered, slowly getting up and walk towards the door. 'I damn will. Maybe she knows me more than myself.'

*u*

Is it good? o3o" Sorry if it's... too... abrupt. Or something like that. D:


	2. Chapter 2

Ohai thar~ First of all, I'd really like to thank you all for the reviews. owo Oh, and those people that don't recall.. Nightdaze (Now Nocturnal Nights) made this original idea. So yeah. Xandra, like what he said, is pronounced as San-drah. Yes, with the h. Because she's epic like that. Jkjk.

Anyway, continue on with the story~ It's…. not that good. My mind was drifting off, and this was basically, how I thought they would eventually spend up the day. ^^;

Umm… would it hurt you to R&R? lols. XD jkjk. Enjoy reading randomness. :P

**Chapter 2 - Useless**

"Well, took you long enough." Xandra muttered, looking at the Lucario that just arrived inside the room.

"Yeah, well... Things happened." He shrugged, taking a seat next to her. He'd gotten to be calmer around the Kirlia now. The room they were in now has a pleasant aroma (well it has a more homey atmosphere), and the smell of cookies baking in the oven near them. Even Xandra seemed to be nicer.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Wade told you." He looked her in the eye incredulously; how could a Kirlia know so much in a certain amount of time? 'What.. kinda.. sorcery...' The Lucario thought to himself, not thinking about the fact that he was a bit late on arrival.

Xandra seemed to guess his question correctly, as she opened her mouth to speak. "One was that you were late. Curious Pokemon don't arrive late when answers are only a door away. Secondly, I know Wade. He'd tell you anything. Even those that aren't true."

"Wait... so, you're not actually my ex?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. 'Is Wade a liar?'

Xandra didn't respond, and just looked at the nearby oven. "Nah, that's true." She sighed, standing up and lifting her hand, a reddish white glow surrounding it, and the oven soon after. A few minutes, sounds could be heard and the cookies were now up in the air and being lifted to the nearby counter. "Sorry for the sudden interruption." She said, now sitting down. "Any more questions?"

He nodded, picking one question from his mind list, which were a lot. "Yeah. Who am I? Where do I live? Who're my parents? Y'know... Those stuff. Oh, and.." He hesitated for a little bit, but continued on anyway, "Why aren't you screaming like the time you saw me and Wade?"

Xandra managed to chuckle a bit to the last sentence. "Meh, people change. I just happen to change a lot. One time, I can be like that, the other, like what you see now." She shrugged, continuing. "As for that... Didn't Wade tell you?"

"Nope."

"Wow. What a thoughtful friend. Anyway. You're Jason Black, a Lucario with a mysterious power.. you live in Canalave City.. Your parents are... are..." She slowly trailed off, oddly staring right past Jason, and looking at the nearby window. "...are dead, basically."

Jason, being the curious Pokemon that he is, looked at the window Xandra was staring before. There were many Pokemon all busy with their odd jobs; some were playing, some were running off to complete quests, some were just lazying around. It was all normal. But why did she look at that window? Was there someone there before? Or was it just his imagination? He shook it off; everything will just clear itself soon. "What about.. My job, if I have one..? People that I know? ...Austin?"

Little did he know that he accidentally hit a nerve. Xandra suddenly looked at him with her murderous stare, but casually shrug it off. "Your job is.. well.. I don't really recall." Her eyes shifted to the ground again, "And Austin?" A long pause, "She's... pretty. She's... wonderful. She's..." Xandra's tone was shaky, her right hand slowly twitching. "She's the girl you ever dreamed about. That's what you said."

"Oh..." It didn't really take a little Pokemon to know Xandra was lying about not knowing his job. But Austin? She was telling the truth, for a girl just simply cannot be so sensitive about that if the other Pokemon was better than her in ways.

"Anyway. Come on then, let's go. Wade's waiting for us." She muttered. Jason nodded in reply and together they head back out to the Living room where Wade was busy playing a game of Mystery Dungeon.

"Oh you're done? So soon?" Wade said, buried deep in the game. Jason and Xandra both nodded in union, the Lucario taking a seat next to him, looking at the screen."

"What game IS that?" He asked, the sprites in the game had odd peach colored bodies and they stood up straight. They had weapons equipped to them, and the sprites that has either long or ponytailed hair were handling a staff. They were in a room that was like a labyrinth, and various other sprites that looked like items were scattered all over the floor.

"It's a weird game I found in Xandra's closet." Wade said, pressing the A button on the controller, making the character move and swing his sword. "It's called Human Mystery Dungeon. Those characters are named Humans, and the story is weird. This main human right here," He pointed with his arm the character he was currently controlling, "..Used to be a Pokemon. Imagine that."

After a few more hours of game play, the Buizel had finally managed to reach the point where the main character had met up with the criminal who had stolen the Luminous Gears, and both of the characters actually were from the future. Xandra, however, pulled the plug out of the game console before he could save his game.

"Well that's just-!" Wade sulked, putting the game controller down and looking at the wall clock. "Oh wow, it's already 6 pm? I didn't think we'd spend so much time here!"

"Oh I think you knew." Xandra looked at Wade with the repetitive cold stare. "I'm not going to go ahead and make dinner for the both of you, so you better head back to Pastoria."

"Fiine."

o3o owo ouo o^o

It was already 8:30 pm that the duo came back home to Pastoria; the streets were oddly quiet as the lights on the various houses were slowly disappearing. Some places like the Pokemon Center and the 24 Hour PokeMart were still up and running, as they could still see some Pokemon go in and out of the rooms.

One certain Pokemon, however, was busy chatting to random others on the streets, occassionally whispering to them few choice words, leading the rest to spread it on. Her red and blue petals were shimmering in the moonlight, her mischievious eyes catching the two Pokemon, nearing and greeting them with a smile.

"Hiya!" The Roselia said, eyeing both the Buizel and the Lucario with those eyes; those eyes that hid a shimmer to them. "I'm Lisa~ And you are?" She asked, but she was looking at Jason, who was still slightly confused.

"Let us pass, Lisa.." Wade stiffled a yawn and whispered to the Lucario few words of his own, "That's Lisa. Never tell her anything secret; it'll reach everybody's ears in 2 seconds flat."

"Oh." Jason muttered, then smiled lightly to the Roselia. "Erm.. I'm Jason."

Lisa's eyes widened slightly, "No way. THE Jason Black?" Her thin line curved into a wide smile as she prepared to ask questions.

"You know me?" He asked, wondering if that's a good, or a bad thing. Before he knew it, Wade was pushing him towards his house.

"You don't have to know what she's going to say; It's either purely fiction, or another rumor that's started. She's not called the gossip girl of Jubilife city for nothing."

"Gossip girl of Jubilife?" He echoed the sentence; He knew Jubilife. Awkwardly, his sense of direction wasn't too damaged, and he was thankful for that.

"Yeah. She's the main reporter of Jubilife TV. She tries to get the latest scoops on EVERYTHING, and if there's nothing good, she'll make something up and it somehow ruins your reputation." He sighed, "That happened to a friend of mine. He was the most awesome Gym Leader. But then Lisa happened. How I hate that Pokemon." He stopped, and got the keys to unlock the door.

Jason couldn't really think of anything to say; instead, he just waited until the door was unlocked so that he could clear his mind at the guest room that Wade's making him stay in.

o3o ouo owo o^o

"Well, this day was really... weird." Jason muttered, now lying down on his bed. It was already 11 pm, and he can't really sleep for some reason. Xandra, Lisa, Wade, and the so called Austin were still in his mind. Should he really believe them? Yes. It wasn't like he's got a choice. But if he did... would he believe them? Would he believe Wade? Xandra?

Would he even believe himself?

He shook his head; Asking difficult questions won't solve his problem.. as if it has been already answered. All the answers given to him weren't enough. Xandra would have given him, but why wouldn't she? Lisa could have given him a clue, but... Would he really trust her words? He'd thought of asking the other Pokemon, but it was going to be difficult; Pokemon don't normally remember acquaintances. Plus, he doesn't know them. At all.

He didn't notice a dark shadow that loomed over him; but it was nothing to see. At night, it could just be a tree, or even flying Noctowl. The silence of his room was calming, as he could think better. He could think, and think all night long. However, it was unpractical. He needed rest, he knew that. He needed the energy to ask a lot of Pokemon for tomorrow. He wanted to sleep.

But... the questions in his mind kept him awake. What could he do to answer the questions that were haunting him every second? Should he sleep it off? Should he just forget it and start a new life? No. He knows that much. No. He sighed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that it would magically show some answers.

All it had done was make the Lucario drift into a peaceful slumber.

But... maybe that's what he did need.

Maybe he'll know what to do tomorrow.

Maybe he'll see it all in another dream.

**Maybe**.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~. I'm kinda disappointed there weren't much reviews..But it was a random chapter anyway. xP Oh well. I'll still continue though~ Starting from this chapter, I'm going to have many mental blocks on various Pokemon names (OC's) and etc. OTL And well.. here are some things to clear some people.

Xandra's personality changes on the person. If you may have noticed. That one was on purpose but I honestly am having trouble with personalities. SO YEAH. xD;; Sorry if it won't be that good…

Do I still need to add a disclaimer? Pokemon doesn't belong to me. If it does, Misty would have returned to the series.

**Chapter 3 – The Start of his Adventure**

'Oh... I'm in a dream again.' The Lucario sighed, standing up, not bothering to suddenly startle himself because he was in the middle of a dark abyss. It was just like before. But now, the aura Pokemon has a better view on it. **HIS** view. It was like his dream wanted him to have his own thoughts on the situation.

Few seconds after, the blackness actually gained light, and slowly transformed itself into a scene; it looked like Sunyshore City. But the Pokemon weren't there, the houses weren't lit, and it was nighttime. Was he really dreaming? Yes. He saw the scene transform before his own eyes. It wasn't all quiet, the waves of the sea can be heard from a distance.

"Yeah... He'll go to Canalave City. I'm sure of it." A familiar voice broke the silence. He straightened up and tried to use his aura to locate where it came from. Closing his eyes, he could barely see the surrounding with his aura. But, he could sense another color, one that's not far from where he was standing. He slowly walked towards the voice, checking the surroundings often to make sure he was alone.

"...I'm pretty sure. But.." It was Xandra, she was talking to the waves of the sea, as they were both now standing by the beach shore. He could notice her red eye glowing a bright red, and she was actually levitating in mid air. From the looks of it, he could tell it was telepathy. But to whom?

"...I see.." She said in resignation, her glowing eye starting to fade in and out. Because of this, Jason had heard the last reply to thier conversation...

"..But make sure to..." It was a deep voice, very unlike his and Wade's. It faded out and before he even got a chance to think, Xandra suddenly stopped levitating and collapsed, making the Lucario jump in and reach out to catch her just in time before she fell to the sand.

"..J-jason..." She tried to speak, looking at him with tired eyes. 'Wait, she can see me?' He gulped, was his dream REALLY a dream? "Thanks... I'm very exhausted..."

He wanted to ask her some questions, but the Kirlia had already fainted in his arms, a small calm smile on her face, making him smile back in return. 'I guess she had a rough night.' He told himself, standing up and carrying the Kirlia back to her home, thankfully unlocked and placed her in the couch were she had let them sit earlier. "Did you really see me, Xandra?" He said, looking at the Kirlia, now deep in slumber, occasionally tossing and turning. "Did you know I was there?"

But before he could even start another monologue, the scene once again changed to a dark shadow, engulfing him, and a bright light appearing out of thin air soon after...

owo o3o o^o ouo

"Jason! Wake up!" A voice made him come back to the world of the living, making him lazily stretch out his arms and blink a few times to get a clearer vision.

He could see a patch of orange right in front of the door, and again the room, this time it was oddly tinted in shades of blues and oranges. He checked the clock.

6 A.M.

"Ugh.." Jason groaned, turning back to hug his pillow, "Let me sleep..."

Wade pouted for a little while, but then took a deep breath and blew it back straight at Jason. But it wasn't air; it was a full blown water gun, extra chilly. It managed to soak both the Lucario and the bed sheets, making him jump up and walk closer to the Buizel, now giggling.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!**" He nearly screamed, but remembered that it was very early in the morning. Wade blew a chilly wind straight at him in reply.

"Better take a nice, hot shower now Jay~" He smiled, completely ignoring Jason's attempts at focusing on pressure points. "It's a chilly day ahead, and you won't want Xandra waiting."

The word Xandra made him nearly calm down; he was still curious about his dream, and maybe she would know some answers. Or would she give yet another blurry definition? It couldn't hurt to try asking her again. "Yeah, yeah.. I'll get on with it." He said, leaving the room to get a decent shower. Not that he really needed it... Maybe just a really warm blowdryer.

"I can't believe just saying Xandra calmed him down already." Wade snickered, changing the bed sheets with a new pair. "Love is definitely blind~"

o3o owo o^o ouo

"Wait, so where are we meeting Xandra?" He asked, looking around. They were at another route, where it's always raining for no reason. He knew this place has a hidden swamp, and he really didn't want to figure out where it is.

"Well, she said you'd most definitely want to go to Canalave for some reason, I guess.." Wade muttered, handing the Lucario a small piece of paper. Inside it were various words, scribbled under pressure, as seen from the not so neat handwriting.

~He'll be telling you later anyway that he wants to go to Canalave City, so stop by Hearthome for a quickie. If you don't, I'll destroy your saved game in TWEWY.~

"She's right, though." Jason muttered, keeping the letter for himself. "I do want to explore Canalave, since there's supposed to be a place there that'll help me find out who I am." He continued, brushing off some rain drops off his fur; he'd need another blowdryer when he arrives. "And TWEWY?"

"Oh, it's a game. The World Ends With You... it's very epic, and I wouldn't even want my game to suddenly reset." He said quickly, the water just making him walk faster because of his ability, Swift Swim. "That, and I'm also curious about Canalave..." He smiled, and began to run towards the enormous mansion up ahead. "Oh hey there's the landmark! Come on!"

'Twewy? And him? Curious about Canalave? But..' What Wade said didn't prove to be successful answers. He sighed, sprinting off in pursuit. He'll just know from Xandra... when they eventually meet again.

By the time he had managed to even catch up to him, they had arrived at the entrance to the Pokemon Mansion. The nearby grasses had an amount of Pokemon wandering to find themselves some berries hidden in the grounds, or maybe even an item if they were lucky enough. Wade had gotten many items on the way to the entrace, the most valuable one being a Dawn Stone. Jason also had his luck with some Poke, and a TM.

"Y'know, that TM might actually be very useful to you Jay." Wade said, eyeing the disc as Jason twirled it in his finger. It was glowing a pale cobalt and probably contained a dark move, from the way that the disc's aura seemed to seep out from it.

Before they could even reach the exit, a particular Minccino had stopped them by jumping into the path, the only entrance to Hearthome City, the only way stopping Jason from meeting up with Xandra.

"Hey there~" The Minccino chimed, brushing the duo with his tail. Jason had particularly no idea of what has happened, it was all too random.

"...Who're you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He didn't notice Wade slipping out of the place and heading towards Hearthome on his own.

"Oh, that's right~ I'm Clive, Clive Faust. Nice to meet cha..." The Minccino held out his gray paw to Jason, a wide smile on his face.

"...Jason.." The Lucario muttered, still eyeing the Minccino with small doubts. Was he just a kid? Well, that was nearly obvious. But where are his parents? Was he alone? Was he.. like him? Again, Jason was filled with questions. But he decided to shake it all off. It wasn't too important. "Why did you—"

"I noticed that TM over there~" Clive chuckled, pointing with his tail to the disc, "I think ya know how to use it~~? Or not?" He hid a small smirk, as Jason slowly but surely shook his head in the negative.

"I KNEW IT! Pokemon don't spin it THAT slow.." The Minccino said, grabbing the TM from the Lucario, spinning it very fast in the air, making it glow brighter and brighter. "Ya use it like this.." Once the TM had glowed the brightest it could, a feminine voice had emanated from the disc, like a program that has just started.

"The Payback TM has been activated. Who would like to learn this move?"

"The Lucario next to me; is he eligible?"

"Yes. The move will now be learned in a few moments, please stand by.."

After a few seconds, Jason could feel a new power inside him, like he knew how to do it from the start. "Cool..."

Clive smiled at this, "Glad to help~ Now, we MAY meet again someday. I AM a travelling Pokemon, after all~ And maybe next time you'll buy something~ Yaaay~ Bye now Mr. Lucario~" He said, then ran off back to the Pokemon Mansion, leaving Jason standing there with a worn out TM. Shrugging, he decided to enter Hearthome.

Finally, he'll see Xandra again.

owo ouo ovo o^o

"Yeah, he's finally here, I can sense it. Ok, yes. Right." A voice echoed throughout the now empty contest hall. The place was fully deserted, so that nobody could have heard anything, nor suspect something may happen soon. And that was exactly the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hearthome**

"Oh my Arceus, I finally realize how large Hearthome is." Jason breathed as he took in the scent of the city, having somewhat of a poffin-like aroma. Figures, there had to be so many Pokemon here that love to be in various contests, but oddly enough, it was quiet. Sure, there have been some Pokemon roaming around, but none of the hype that Jason had expected from the Contest City. Were they in the Contest hall? Amity square? Jason was probably just going to stand there and be an idiot until Wade had nudged him, urging them to move forward.

At this point, Wade struck up a conversation.

"So, where'd you reckon Xandra head off to? Contest hall? Musical? Amity Square?" The Buizel glanced around the streets, trying to find a small sign of the Kirlia, "I really want to know how she manages to guess like that, sheesh, that girl."

Jason rolled his eyes at this, didn't the fact occur to Wade that Xandra has psychic abilities? But yes, he DID also wonder how she has a better sight, unlike normal Psychic pokemon... "Musical? What's that?" He tilted his head, was that a new building made?

"Ohhh right, right, amnesia." Wade chuckled slightly, "It's some new hall from another region. It's a big hit now, even though it's just had its grand opening for a few days. Let's check there."

o3o o^o ouo o-o

A few twists and turns, some dead ends and slight shows of parkour, and eventually the duo had arrived at their destination- The Pokemon Musical. Apparently, the Buizel was correct; most of the Pokemon were inside, scurrying to find a good place to sit, expecting a great show. Jason had to use his aura to locate the all too familiar presence of the Psychic pokemon.

"Found her yet?" Wade asked, poking the Lucario while his eyes were closed.

"No.." He muttered, concentrating harder. It was a tad difficult, since there were so many Pokemon, and with them come so many colors of the rainbow: blue from various water types, maroon from the nearby Hitmonchan, even a dark purple from the Mismagius behind him. But he knew Xandra's aura was special ever since he got the dream.

'Xan...' Jason thought to himself, finally opening his eyes and turning to the Buizel that was eagerly waiting for his response. "She's not here."

"Damn, wrong mistake then." The Buizel pouted, like he was the one that had wanted to meet up with the Psychic pokemon in the first place! "I'll check the Poffin house then, you stay here for a while Jay." He grinned, "Maybe I'll also get some food on the way."

And with that, Jason was alone with the crowd. He sighed, what was he going to do here anyway? He could just catch a musical ONCE he got his memory back. But before he could turn and go somewhere else, a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder from nowhere, and with that, a familiar green light had surrounded the Lucario. In an instant, he was gone.

Of course, one Pokemon should have seen the whole thing. And he did. The figure chuckled before disappearing into the darkness.

o3o o^o owo ouo

With that, he could see that he was somewhere dark, and empty. Rows and rows of chairs line the bottom of the stage, assuming that he WAS standing on one. Apparently, he was right. But who could have teleported him here? He chuckled at the thought; he obviously knew who did such a thing. Speaking of the thing...

He turned around, expecting a friendly, yet cold face. However, Jason was greeted with a dark version of himself, another Lucario. This time, with jet black eyes that seem to hate him since the start of their encounter, being now.. Technically.

"Who are you?.." He asked, but he was already gone, or rather, he was already behind him in god speed, leaving a faint scratch and a large purple bruise at the side of Jason's torso, causing him to tumble down on the wooden floor.

"..." The Lucario said nothing, only giving yet another death glare to him as he clutched his side, possibly muttering curse words with each toxin spreading to his body. He smirked, and again, vanished into thin air.

'W-what did I even do?!..' Jason thought to himself, feeling the poison slowly affecting his upper body, it wouldn't be long now until he's up in Pokeheaven with Arceus and probably the other Pokemon that are also dead. At least, he thought that until he heard another set of footsteps, now speeding up as the figure had probably saw his sorry condition. Too bad he couldn't see anything much, however, as his vision slowly faded into the darkness.

o3o o^o ouo owo

"Jay? Jay?" A feminine voice slowly woke him from his slumber, a familiar silhouette practically sitting on top of him. The Lucario blushed at his situation, but Xandra however kept a straight, worried gaze as she opened her mouth to speak, "You got hit by a poison attack Jay.." She sighed, smiling slightly, "I'm just glad I got to you on time."

They held the gaze for a full minute, then she flushed a little, finally noticing the awkward position they were in. Her right on top of him, a bypasser might suggest something WAS going on between the two. The Kirlia immediately stand up, brushing some dust of her.

Jason followed suit, "..Did you see who hit me?" He asked, wondering if she may somehow have planned this.

Xandra shook in the negative, "No, after I teleported you to the stage, and before you ask.." She led him to the curtains and slightly opened it, showing a musical performance going on, Wade spotted cheering in the background. "We're backstage, since you blacked out for an hour and the show was about to start soon when I found you."

"Why teleport me here, though? And would you know something about a Lucario? One with blackish eyes?" He questioned, suddenly clutching his side tight as he tumbled to the ground, Xandra rushing to him in an instant.

"Careful.. careful. Your wound's still healing." She whispered, her hand glowing a pale green as it surrounded the bruise, giving the Lucario comfort as he slowly let go. "And I think, I know who."

"Don't worry though; he's just a silly troublemaker. Now, let's go and join Wade, now. He might be wondering where we are."

"Why are we backstage though?" He asked, tilting his head. A round of applause can be heard soon after, implying the show was at its climax.

"I work backstage, Jay. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and again, they poofed into thin air.

o^o ouo owo o3o

"I told you not to harm him."

"It was payback."

"Don't make stupid excuses. We want him alive."

ouo o^o o3o owo

"There you are!" Wade ran to the Lucario as he suddenly appeared outside the Contest hall, accidentally tumbling into him sending them down into the ground, just how many falls does the Lucario have to take to just get past the day? "Where'd did you rush off to anyway?"

"Eh, somewhere even I don't know." He countered, averting his gaze away from the Buizel and to his hand, where Xandra was supposed to be with. 'Xandra..' He thought; again he couldn't get the chance to ask her some questions. It was really his unlucky day, or so he thought.

At the corners of his eye, a faint silhouette can be seen, hiding amidst the various buildings and some flora, bloody red eyes staring at the Lucario like he was his prey.. and he was the predator. A blink of his eyes, and again he was gone. Out stepped from the shadows was a familiar Kirlia, nearing towards the bickering duo. She chuckled as she overheard their conversation; it seemed like Jason didn't want to tell Wade how he got punched by him...

She really had to convince him not to hurt Jay too much, it wasn't proper, nor healthy. Eventually shrugging the matter off, she waved her hand in a near friendly fashion, "Yo! You two."

Wade rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'damn psychic pokemon' as Jason's mood brightened a bit, pulling the water Pokemon towards the girl. "Bah." He grumbled, Xandra was never his favorite friend. And he would try hard just to get him away from the blasted psychic; she would too. She disliked him. He knew that. Of course, he didn't know WHY, exactly. But whatever.

"So.." Xandra started, sometimes sending cold daggers at Wade, who in turn returned the favor by playful little stick outs of the tongue. "When will you guys depart for Canalave?"

Before Jason could even start the question, Wade had eventually blurted it out first, "How did you even KNOW he'd go to Canalave?"

"Eh. It's an intuition." With this, she hid a smirk, into which the Lucario took as an affirmative clarification to his hypothesis: Xandra was inside his dream. And Xandra wanted him to go there. But why? What would he find there interesting? Why would Xandra tell him what to do... in a dream? Why can't she tell him in person?

'There was only one way to know,' he said to himself. Even without the help, he would really start there, anyway. He had a small feeling, which had gotten stronger from the Psychic. Inside, he couldn't help but think Xandra might had have a hand in all that was going on.

"Jay." Again, Xandra's voice snapped him back to reality. Both Pokemon were looking at him, as if expecting for an answer; an answer that they all basically know.

He shrugged, a rare grin on his face, "Well, since I'm curious to find out anyway.. Wade and I'll be heading there as soon as possible."

o^o o3o ouo owo

A few hours later, the two Pokemon were finally out of Hearthome, and into the routes, leaving Xandra alone. Of course, she knew she was not fully alone, other than the citizens, she knew there was someone that's always watching her every move, every word, and eyeing every mistake that she would make.

If only she could just catch him, but that was sadly not possible at the moment.

She would have to wait a little bit more.

o^o o3o ouo owo

Well… The fourth chapter. Sheesh, I was on time pressure here. -.-" Since I wanted to finish this right now, and.. yeaaaah… It doesn't seem that nice. I would appreciate RxR… ;p But oh well. xD JUST REMEMBER IF THAT ONE OTHER STORY IS DONE I WANT REVIEWS. Loljkjk.

Anyway… hope you SOMEHOW understand this. I had trouble with the ending, s'yeah. Any guesses who's the antagonist? ;o


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Luchie**

The rough, sandy terrain was hard on his delicate pads... not that he was complaining about it. They were on great progress, and Wade hasn't complained about going to Canalave in a while. Of course, the silence sometimes on their paths were awkward, sometimes only talking to each other during battles, and maybe during snacks which were more than often... The silence was suddenly comforting, now that he thought about it. But oddly enough, he could notice that it was too quiet. When they had entered Mt. Coronet, he had been expecting Pokemon; Geodudes, Zubats, and maybe even an Onyx! The quietly paced the straight path given to them with hasty footsteps, briefly scanning the area for sudden ninjas that may jump on them and not hesitate to attack. Eventually, they had stumbled themselves to an intersection.

"North, south, east, or west?.." The Buizel muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes at each of the entrances, possibly looking for a small speck of light. "So? Jay?" He gave up, turning to the Lucario behind him, who shrugged in reply.

"Why not try south?" He suggested, since he knew for a common fact that Mt. Coronet also leads to Snowpoint City, the coldest part of Sinnoh. However, the South may also lead to Oreburgh, the first stop in their journey. Of course, if it would be a dead end, then they could retrace their steps. It was a matter of trial and error, only it might take days... or just plain hours.

Wade thought about it for a moment; he had been thinking a lot lately, Jason noted. When they had left Hearthome, the Buizal couldn't help but ask about what really happened, and what did Xandra do to him. When he told her parts of the story, he got more curious, especially about the other Lucario. He also saw at that time, he hid a smirk. 'But why?'

"Yeah, that'll work. You go South, I'll head West." Wade said with a tone of finality. "If one of us reaches a dead end, then go the other way. We'll meet at the exit." Jason nodded in understanding, and then head on their separate paths.

o3o ouo owo o^o

"Got him off the track; Finally got to talk to you." Wade muttered, carrying his Xtransciever, a high-tech communication device used by Pokemon everywhere.

"That's good; Now, where are you?" A feminine voice asked, obviously curious.

"Well.. We got lost, but when all goes well, not only will we reach Canalave, but we would also get the ancient flute." He said, often looking around for hidden items in the dirt and dust. It HAD to be there somewhere; but where?!

"Be quick then. I'm getting tired of waiting for you guys. Meet you at Jubilife~" The voice said before it abruptly hung up, making the Buizel smirk slightly; she still hasn't gotten over the habit yet. Putting the Xtransciever back in his own bag, he walked faster.

ouo owo o^o o3o

It was unfortunate for Jason to be presented by a fork in the cavern; seriously, why do all mountains have to be so confusing? It reminded him of Wade's silly game, Human Mystery Dungeon. He still didn't quite understand the meaning of aimlessly waking around mazes to find hidden sets of stairs on about ten to fifty floors in average... and then getting to the heart of the dungeon just to beat a boss. He sighed; he would have preferred a game where one really did need tactics to beat the enemy, even if it were simple, like a game of Chess. Maybe with various teams as well... his thoughts were drifting to various topics until he had arrived at yet a fork in the road; thankfully not an intersection.

He stopped, observing the paths that lay in front of him. Will he choose the left or the right? He can't obviously choose both; he would have to split himself into two. He tried to close his eyes again, calming himself down before meditating, a strange blue aura now dominating his thoughts to form the rough blur of the maze. 'Concentrate...' He told himself, he was still not quite good in handling his aura... He didn't know why. Once the blurs have formed a familiar image in his mind, he tried to separate himself from, well... himself.

And he did. By using enough force, he managed to create an aura-like silhouette of himself, using it to explore the right path… trying to spot various differences in the roads, but failed to do so. Eventually, he came to a stop, noticing the difference in height, and width. 'A hollow in Mt. Coronet?' He thought, trying to focus on the moving blue aura in front of him. From the way it has flown down and somehow calming into the ground, he guessed it was a waterfall. Looking around, he saw nothing else except... an orange aura was sitting near the edge of where the rough blue patches were slowly hushed; the end of the ripples of the water. From the way it was moving, the aura seems to be crying, sitting in a tucked position. He blinked once, and he was back in his own body, back in the forked road. And without a second decision, he ran towards where he saw the aura last.

Upon reaching the cavern once more, his guesses were right; it was an underground waterfall, hidden from curious eyes. In addition, upon looking towards the same spot where he saw the aura, in its place lay a Minccino, sobbing quietly, not noticing the Lucario approach it and gently place a paw on its shoulder.

"Hey..." Jason started, his voice to a soft whisper as he knelt down to the Pokemon, "You ok?"

"I..." The Minccino said in its dainty voice, biting back a few sobs to look at the one who found her. "I got lost... and... I can't find my brother..."

He nodded in return, helping the Pokemon stand up. The Minccino wasn't too bruised, so she couldn't have been in a battle, at least. However, he noticed the feeble opening in her shoulder bag, which contained multiple stones of various color. Noticing this, the Minccino immediately closed it, opening her mouth for an explanation. "Me and my brother were searching for gems when I got separated from him and got lost... We were gonna sell it..."

Jason shut her with a gentle paw on the mouth, smiling gently as he picked her up and carried her in a piggy back style, which she enjoyed, her tail slowly wagging as he slowly walked around the lake for a test run, his speed accelerating as they rush out of the cavern. Never did it even manage to interest him to know why there was a waterfall in Mt. Coronet... he just ran, towards the exit, sometimes slowing down to ask the Minccino, who was named Luchie, where she was headed to.

"I.. My brother said we're heading to Oreburgh first.. Then Jubilife... Then Canalave.." She said, still feeling somewhat wary of Jason, even if she didn't need so. Jason nodded mutely, also thinking of his own route to Canalave. Coincidences?

"I see. Why not come with us, then? We could meet your brother on the way."

He suggested, still carrying her as they stopped at the intersection once more, then taking a glance north, then west. "Chances are I'll keep an eye on you on the way."

Luchie firmly shook her head, "Oh, no no no no.. I'd just be a bother.. I'll just stay in Oreburgh, please.." She patted her bag, still keeping a firm hold on the Lucario, "I still have much to sell.."

'Independent girl isn't she?' Jason commented, shrugging. "Ok." With that, the duo rushed on once more, taking the west path this time. They ran in silence, only stopping to pick up a dusty flute that caught his eye for some reason, hiding it in his bag for further inspection. Eventually, after a few minutes, they were finally out of the mountain, and were greeted with the scent of fresh air. Putting Luchie down, they wandered aimlessly for a while until one of them wwas abruptly 'greeted' by a familiar water gun...

"WADE!" Jason growled, looking behind him to see the Buizel with a small chuckle, handing him a towel as the Lucario took it, drying himself up.

"Now you're clean.." His eyes drifted to the ball of fluff next to him, "Who's that?"

"Luchie. I met when she got lost inside..." Wade cut him off, hastily dropping to his knees to look closely at the Pokemon, who instinctively hid behind Jason in return.

"FAUST, Luchie?"

owo o3o o^o ouo

Well… Um… I have nothing to say. xD I was thinking of adding some more, but then, I remembered I still have to read the rest of the grammar book I borrowed from the library since it's already due tomorrow, and my own scrapbook. OTL SIGH.

RxR? Hopefully. :33


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – While on the Way**

"FAUST, Luchie?" He repeated once more, the Minccino behind Jason as she spoke few choice words of her own.

"Y-yes.. You know my brother..?" She was instantly picked up and looked straight in the eye by the Buizel, who was looking for small signs of recognition. Eventually, his eyes widened, and he impulsively hugged her.

"Yeah, it's you. It's me, Uncle Wade!" The Lucario stifled a chuckle at this; Wade... being an uncle?

"Uncle Wade?" Luchie said, now hugging him by the neck tightly, "No way, it IS you! Have you seen Clive?"

Jason watched the two in deep conversation and smiled slightly; it seems that Luchie wasn't so shy to Pokemon that she knew. And who knew Wade was her uncle? Now that he think about it... Luchie's last name reminded me of something... But he can't quite put a finger on it for now. He mentally shrugged, now focusing his attention to the two, now having various smiles and giggles to their faces.

"So you'll come with us? To Jubilife? I think your brother would be there." Wade said, Luchie nodding in response.

"Only if you'll carry me in a piggyback ride."

o3o ouo o^o ono

The next few hours were actually not as boring as Jason thought it would be. Their trip to Oreburgh was a short one, only stopping when the Lucario had found a nugget, which he swapped for some cash. They didn't seem like they needed to rest too, so they agreed to head on towards Jubilife where a certain ball of fluff had stopped them before they truly left the town..

"BRO!" Luchie said, jumping to where her brother was only to be slapped on the head first then hugged tightly after.

"Luchie! Do you have any idea how much I've been looking for you?! The last thing I knew was you weren't here when I specifically said—" He then sighed, and just hugged her gently back. "I'm just glad you're ok, sheesh."

"Clive." A voice made him look up and slightly smirk at the Pokemon towering above him.

"Wade." He said, "Thanks for babysitting Luchie here."

"No problem." Jason's mind finally began to click; it was Clive! The one that helped him with the TM… that very same one! It was kind of weird considering that he saw him in Hearthome, yet the Mincinno still manages to be one step ahead of them. "We'll go on then, see you..?" Wade said, now pulling Jason around the Minccino, who he could see nod and pull his own sister to another house, one that could probably be theirs.

"So..." Jason began as they walked towards another cave, "Who exactly are they?"

"Oh, they're the Faust siblings." He shrugged, "They travel all across Sinnoh, trading their goods for any valuable thing. Money, gems, information... Those kinds of things. They're pretty known in Jubilife though; especially on trading month; a chance for all Pokemon to get something good."

"Ah." He could tell Wade wasn't telling all that he knows, but he shrugged it off. It's not like he doesn't trust Wade... He shooed the thought off; Wade was his best friend, and he doubted him?! What kind of friend is he?!

Eventually, they had reached Jubilife; the center of all things in Sinnoh, and other regions as well. Wade, like always, sped off ahead, leaving Jason alone. But unlike this time, they had made an agreement to at least meet somewhere in a specific time. And with that, he disappeared, to where ever he goes off to. Jason breathed a sigh, heading towards the first place he thought of— the Pokemon Center.

o3o ouo o^o ono

The building was remarkably large, even larger than the other Pokemon Centers he had visited. This particular building had two floors, and a separate building behind them for the rooms that the various Pokemon were staying in. His eyes wandered to the particular counter where a Blissey had been stationed. Idly he walked towards the Pokemon, making her blink twice towards him in response.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Um.." He said, trailing off. What exactly would he ask? It wasn't like she—

"Jason, what?" The Blissey said, hands over her hips. "You know I don't have all day."

"Wait, you know me?" He cut in, "Can you help me?"

"Help with what?" She said, raising an eye. "Of course I know you. You always come here with Xandra... speaking of, where is she? Isn't she almost always with you?"

'Always with me?' "No... not today, actually. Um.. Who are you again?"

"What?" In shock, the Blissey slapped him, which led to an unspoken growl on his mouth. "Oh, sorry." With that, she facepalmed herself. The signs were painfully too obvious, and she couldn't even get it?! What kind of nurse is she! "To refresh your memory, my name is Vai." She said, handing him a key, which he took with a confused look on his face. "It's your room. You always said to keep it until you get back, right?" She smiled once more and bowed before tending to the other Pokemon patiently waiting for their turn.

Jason had been shoved off, the question still on his mind. How could she know me? Were they friends? Then he looked to the key, the place where he might have kept something— ANYTHING. With that thought, he began to turn around and head towards the building... but as he was doing that...

_"What! I'm not coming along with you two?!" _

...He paused, looking behind to see who could have said that. No one. Was it all in his mind? It could have been.. but he found that voice to be all too familiar for his liking.. Like.. it was always one that he heard often, even now.. He sighed, and shook his head softly. Unneeded questions were far too distracting; even if it was sorta giving him a small clue. The Lucario couldn't help but wonder, though.

Who was that voice?

o^o o3o ono o_o

In another alleyway stood a familiar orange blur, this time waiting calmly while sorting out his thoughts. Surely finding the ancient flute wouldn't be so easy! On top of that, Luchie and Clive managed to bump into the scene! Who knows.. when would another Pokemon or two arrive.. And where. He sighed; his tail giving a small flick as he noticed the faint footsteps, eventually getting louder for a brown blur, to turn into curves, then into a bunny... A ridiculously hot bunny.

"Austin." He said, merely taking a glance and then walking towards her. "I see you still do your work." He commented, looking at her revealing clothing, a red playboy outfit and high heels.

Austin then so giggled, "Yeah. The boys just love me."

"Been earning your pay, right?" He asked, no true recognition that he was relatively happy to see her.

"Of course.." She purred, now sneaking behind him so they are very close to each other. "I could.. give you treatment.." She whispered, the Buizel blushing slightly at this. "It's free.." She smiled, her paws travelling downwards, but were quickly shooed off by Wade, a smirk on his face.

"Not today, Austin. Maybe next time, when I could use your services." Austin shrugged, having a small smile as they walked together.

"Your loss." Along the way, they went towards a building and knocked a pattern at the door, it mysteriously opening after Wade had made the last three knocks and whispered two words. They nodded once to each other, pulled out black masks, and went inside.

o^o o3o ono o_o

It was a whole new place to him. He blinked once, clearing his vision up as he took a good, clear look at the sight before him. It was like a normal room, really. He could tell that it was suited for everyone, but somehow he made a few personal changes. Changes that he doesn't remember making. For one thing, there was a double decker bed, and a desk with a diary on it. There was even some spare change, and a key which looked like it was designed to be half of a heart. He took careful steps to the desk, and grabbed the diary.

Locked.

'Darn luck..' He thought, and then his eyes strayed to the key, which now looked like it was a slight shade of Sapphire. Then the faint ache returned as he touched the key...

_"Keep it a secret, okay?" _

Again, another voice.. it was different this time. He blinked, looking around once more. Nobody in sight. He stared at the key again. "Keep it a secret...?" He muttered, now noticing the hidden rope, making it a necklace. The key itself was small enough to be hidden under his chest fur, yet he had to wonder: Why did he need to keep a key a secret? Out of curiosity more than anything, he tried it on the diary.

With some luck, he managed to open it. He smiled; at least it was giving him a chance. He stared at the front page, which contained a picture of a Gardevoir— 'Xandra's mother?' He thought, 'This must be Xandra's...but...' Why would he have the key? He sighed, and flipped through the pages.

_'Day 1 Month 12 Year XX,_

_Mom finally gave me the keys. It's pretty awesome when they're together, really. But she's right though; one of them has to be away from the other. I think the blue one would be perfect for Jason, right? It suits him and all. Plus, it wouldn't really hurt him much.. He doesn't know a thing, nor does anybody else. I'll tell him everything at the right time.'_

Flipping through the rest, the pages seemed to be torn. With that, he eventually closed the diary, now taking in the newest information that he collected.

'Apparently this key really IS for me... and I guess it's for her diary?' He thought, blinking once. It's not really helpful, but at least there's something. Xandra must have really liked him to give a part of her key. He smiled, chuckling a bit as he was thinking why he got scared of her the first time they met (technically)... Xandra's eyes did have that effect on him; like it was the last thing he saw before he lost it all. Was it HER, that made him lose his memory?

He didn't really know, since his Xtransciever rang.

o3o ouo ono o_o

It's not the very best I've been doing, but then… I dunno. The next one would be better tho. ;c Hopefully. Umm… a review would do perfectly, especially with this considerably huge mental block I've been having. xD;; Suggestions would be nice too. THAT'S ALL THANK YOU.

:3


End file.
